


Repression

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drinking to Cope, Edward Hyde (The Glass Scientists) is a Little Shit, Henry Jekyll (The Glass Scientists) Has Issues, Hurt Henry Jekyll (The Glass Scientists), M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Sometimes Henry Jekyll just can't get Edward Hyde to shut up. It's only worse when Hyde seems fixated on a sore spot. Namely, Robert Lanyon.
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Repression

**Author's Note:**

> I read the whole webcomic in a day and I have some Thoughts.

Henry Jekyll was laid on his back on the floor of his laboratory. This was not uncommon. It helped to straighten his spine so his back wouldn't hurt so much when he came back to the body after the electric green chemical solution reshaped it from Edward Hyde's into his own. Hyde had awful posture. Liked to curl up in chairs and hunch as he walked, not to mention the amount of times he'd fallen off of a roof and left them both with a shared mural of bruises.

 _It isn't my fault roof shingles are put in loose._ Edward protested, taking the observation for an accusation.

"Purge your want of confrontation for the moment, please." Jekyll said quietly, tired and not in the mood to argue with his other half. He closed his eyes and wondered when was the last time he had really slept.

 _We haven't._ Edward answered the unsaid query. _Those micronaps you take at your workdesk and in the carriage hardly count as rest._

 _"If you weren't so damn restless."_ Jekyll said, eyes flashing green under his lids for a moment, and both were unsure which of their words those were. "Possibly both…" Jekyll added, the russet brown of his irises returning. 

There was a knock at the door, and Jekyll sighed heavily before picking himself up. No time for rest now, there was so much to do. A mix of preparations for the exhibition, caretaking of the crass woman who had once been his idol, and more than likely damage control of some kind. 

_Mean old bitch…_ Hyde muttered fondly when they thought of Victoria Frankenstein. 

Jekyll opened the door, looking down at Rachel.

"Is Edward with you?" She asked.

_Always._

"No." Jekyll answered.

"Thought I saw him come in here." She pouted, folding her arms. "I wanted to talk with him."

"You've just missed him. Left through the window, you know how odd he is." Jekyll shrugged.

 _You claim I'm the worst of you, but you're the one lying to our friends._ Hyde continued.

"You can talk with me if you like." Jekyll offered, opening the door wider and motioning for her to take a seat at his desk.

"I wouldn't trouble you." Rachel sighed, but took the seat anyway. She then looked up, frowning. "You look tired, Henry."

"I'm alright." 

_No you aren't._

"No you aren't." Rachel echoed, and Jekyll heard Hyde snort in the back of his mind.

_Even she sees. You're cracking, Henry._

"It's only stress. There is a lot on my plate, moreso than usual but I can handle it!" Jekyll insisted.

_Such a liar, Henry._

"You always do." Rachel agreed, though there was still concern in her voice. "Still, you'll make yourself sick running yourself ragged as you have done. Please, just for a day get some rest? You'll feel clearer." 

_Rachel's not even one of the scientific minds here. If she sees it they all must see it too._

Jekyll assured the girl that he was fine, and followed her to the kitchens for coffee. He drank two cups, one for each of him. A private little joke to himself as he tried to justify the need for the extra caffeine. He ate little breakfast however, his stomach telling him Hyde must have ingested something strange in the night. Not an uncommon thing. Hyde was an adventurous eater.

 _How long before **he** sees, Henry?_ Edward continued to goad as Henry went through the motions of polite conversation throughout the rest of the day. It did strike a nerve when Jekyll ended up in Robert's office. _Lanyon's perceptive. I'll bet he sees already and just doesn't care._

"Well, maybe since Frankenstein is very much alive that blasted play won't do so much damage to the reputation of the Society after all. We can use her to discredit the theatre's liberties."

 _You know he doesn't care, Henry._ Hyde whispered. _Everything is reputation to him. He dropped you the second his father started to suspect things._

"She's still recovering." Jeykll pointed out. "I'm not about to go parading a sick woman about."

_Reputation and using people. You were just a bit of rebellion, Henry. Honestly why have you stayed friends?_

"I don't want to use her. If I can convince her to make an appearance of her own accord then maybe…" Jekyll allowed. "Only if she feels well enough."

"She feels well enough to try to escape at least once a day." Lanyon pointed out dryly. 

The conversation melted from one subject to another but always managed to circle back to funding. It always did so. It was a safe topic. Impartial. It didn't lead to reminiscing on what was past, what could be, and what sadly wasn't. Still, Hyde was never at a loss for words.

_Did you stay with him to use his father's money? Remind me, Henry, which of us is the worse one?_

Jekyll excused himself, using the fact he felt ill as a shield to avoid explaining that the voice in his head was being incredibly bothersome. It helped that he certainly looked ill. He felt ill too, when he took the time to notice. 

"I just want to be close to him." Jekyll muttered, too quiet to be heard as his shadow followed him through the hallway. 

_He used you too. It's only fair you do it back._

"Shut up." Jekyll hissed, making it back into his laboratory, and then his own room hidden at the back. 

_Listen, Henry. Don't ignore me._

Jekyll turned the mirror around, unwilling to look Hyde in his wild eyes. It was bad enough having to hear him. 

_Don't tell me you still love him after he spurned you._

"Leave me be."

_Henry._

Jekyll poured himself some wine and collapsed in his chair, the floor squeaking a bit as the force of his weight pushed the chair an inch backward. It was a shrill sound, but nowhere near as grating as his other half's persistent voice.

_Henry!_

It was only three in the afternoon but Jekyll hardly cared. He drank, pointedly giving Hyde none of his attention. Two glasses, one for each of him since Hyde clearly wasn't going away.

_HENRY!_

God damn it, couldn't Hyde feel how much it hurt to dwell?

_**H E N R Y !** _

"Edward!" Jekyll answered with a snarl. He dropped his head in his hands, pulling at his hair and digging his nails into his scalp so hard he was sure he might bleed from it. "Stop it, Edward. Just stop. Please. I can't do this now."

Vaguely, Jekyll realized he was bleeding. Not from his scalp but from his nose. He wiped the blood on his sleeve before he could think better of it and staggered over to his desk. There was always just one thing Edward wanted when he was making a racket like this, Jekyll knew from experience. He opened the third drawer, pulling it out all the way so that he could unlatch the false back. His hands fumbled, feeling fuzzy after drinking for two. He pulled out the elements to activate the HJ7, hands shaking. He knew he could get Edward to leave him alone and not have to be himself for a while. Win-win, at least for the moment.

 _Not tonight, Henry._ Edward said, unusually softly. _Another night. Rest now. We both need it._

"Doesn't mix well with alcohol anyway." Jekyll murmured, sinking back into his chair and picking his legs up to curl in it. "Turns me into you." 

Hyde laughed at that, but was blessedly quiet for the next few hours. 

Finally, Henry slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this depending on feedback but it works as a oneshot.


End file.
